Animation Studios
Walt Disney Animation Studios * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Pinocchio (1940) * Fantasia (1940) * Dumbo (1941) * Saludos Amigos (1942) * Bambi (1942) * The Three Caballeros (1944) * Make Mine Music (1946) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Melody Time (1948) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Cinderella (1950) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Peter Pan (1953) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Aristocats (1970) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Oliver & Company (1988) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Aladdin (1992) * The Lion King (1994) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Mulan (1998) * The Spirit of Mickey (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Brother Bear (2003) * Home on the Range (2004) * Chicken Little (2005) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Bolt (2008) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Tangled (2010) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) * Zootopia (2016) * Moana (2016) * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) * Frozen 2 (2019) * Gigantic (2020) DisneyToon Studios * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * An-Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Recess Christmas: Miracle On Third Street (2001) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) * Recess: All Growed Down (2003) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * Mulan II (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Tarzan II (2005) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Bambi II (2006) * Leroy & Stitch (2006) * Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful World Adventure (2006) * Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (2006) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) * Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings (2012) * Planes (2013) * The Pirate Fairy (2014) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) Disney Television Animation * Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) * Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) * Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) * The Proud Family Movie (2005) * Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) * Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) * Mickey's Adventure in Wonderland (2009) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Choo-Choo Express (2009) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Rally (2010) * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure (2011) Pixar * Toy Story (1995) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Finding Nemo (2003) * The Incredibles (2004) * Cars (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * WALL-E (2008) * Up (2009) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Cars 2 (2011) * Brave (2012) * Monsters University (2013) * Inside Out (2015) * The Good Dinosaur (2016) * Finding Dory (2016) * Cars 3 (2017) * Coco (2017) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * Toy Story 4 (2019) Nelvana * Rock & Rule (1983) * The Care Bears (1985) * Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) * The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987) * Babar: The Movie (1989) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) * Babar: King of the Elephants (2000) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot (2004) * Care Bears Big Wish Movie (2005) * Franklin and the Turtle Lake (2006) * Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure (2009) DIC Entertainment * Here Come the Littles (1985) * Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) * Heathcliff: The Movie (1986) * The Adventures of Snowden the Snowman (1997) * Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) * Treasure Island (2002) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (2002) * Madeline: My Fair Madeline (2002) * Dennis the Menace in Cruise Control (2002) * Groove Squad (2002) * Dinosaur Island (2002) * Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) * Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) * Time Kid (2002) * Globehunters: An Around the World in Eighty Days Adventure (2002) * The Archies in Jugman (2003) * Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie (2006) * Madeline in Tahiti (2007) DreamWorks Animation * Antz (1998) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Shrek (2001) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shark Tale (2004) * Madagascar (2005) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Bee Movie (2007) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Megamind (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Book of Dragons (2011) * Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * The Croods (2013) * Turbo (2013) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Home (2015) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Trolls (2016) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Trolls World Tour (2020) * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations (TBA) Aardman Animations * Chicken Run (2000) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) * Flushed Away (2006) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) * Early Man (2018) Hanna-Barbera * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) * Heidi's Song (1982) * GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (1986) * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987) * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * The Halloween Tree (1993) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (1995) Warner Brothers Animation * Two Guys from Texas (1948) * My Dream Is Yours (1949) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2002) * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Baby Looney Tunes: Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) * Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) * Superman: Doomsday (2007) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Justice League The New Frontier (2008) * Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) * Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Wonder Woman (2009) * Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) * Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Batman: Year One (2011) * Justice League: Doom (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) * Superman vs the Elite (2012) * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) * Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Superman: Unbound (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Justice League: War (2014) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Son of Batman (2014) * Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) * Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) * Batman vs. Robin (2015) * Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) * Batman: Bad Blood (2016) * Justice League vs Teen Titans (2016) * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) * Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) * DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) * Batman Unlimited: Mech Vs. Mutants (2016) * Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (2016) * Justice League Dark (2017) * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (2017) * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) * DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) * Scooby-Doo! and the Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) * Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) * Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * Scooby-Doo and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Reign of the Superman (2019) Cartoon Network Studios * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) * Party Wagon (2004) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination (2008) * Firebreather (2010) * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) Film Roman * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993) * The Happy Elf (2005) * Hellboy: Sword of Storms (2006) * Hellboy: Blood and Iron (2007) * Turok: Son of Stone (2008) * Dead Space: Downfall (2008) * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) * Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) * Dead Space: Aftermath (2011) Crest Animation Studios * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (1998) * The King and I (1999) * The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) * Kids Ten Commandments: A Life and Seth Situation (2003) * Kids Ten Commandments: The Not-So Golden Calf (2003) * Kids Ten Commandments: Stolen Jewels, Stolen Hearts (2003) * Kids Ten Commandments: The Rest is Yet to Come (2003) * Kids Ten Commandments: Toying with the Truth (2003) * Muhammad: The Last Prophet (2004) * Alpha and Omega (2010) * The Little Engine That Could (2011) * The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) * The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2004) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave (2014) * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) * Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) * The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (2016) * Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Freeze (2016) * Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) OLM * Pokemon: The First Movie (1999) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (2000) * Pokemon 3: The Movie (2001) * Pokemon 4Ever (2002) * Pokemon Heroes (2003) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) * Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) * Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) * Animal Crossing (2006) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) * Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) * Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009) * Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) * Pokemon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) * Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS. the Sword of Justice (2012) * Pokemon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) * Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) * Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) * Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) * Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (2016) Blue Sky Animation * Ice Age (2002) * Robots (2005) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Rio (2011) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Epic (2013) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Ferdinand (2017) * Spies in Disguise (2019) Nickelodeon * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * The Electric Piper (2003) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * The Fairly OddParents: Abra Catastrophe! (2003) * The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Fairly OddParents: School's Out The Musical (2005) * The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) * Barnyard (2006) * Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular! (2013) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) Sony Pictures Animation * Open Season (2006) * Surf's Up (2007) * Open Season 2 (2008) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Open Season 3 (2011) * The Smurfs (2011) * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * The Smurfs: The Legend of the Smurfy Hollow (2013) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Popeye (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Star (2017) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) Universal Animation Studios * Curious George Swings Into Spring (2013) * Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) * The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) Don Bluth Entertainment * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * An American Tail (1986) * The Land Before Time (1988) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * Rock-a-Doodle (1991) * Thumbelina (1994) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Amblin Entertainment * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Balto (1995) Rainmaker Entertainment * Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) * Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) * Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) * Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) * Scary Godmother Halloween Spooktacular (2003) * Hot Wheels World Race (2003) * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) * Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) * Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) * Barbie: Mermaidia (2006) * Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princess (2006) * Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) * Barbie as the Island Princess (2007) * Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) * Barbie: Mariposa (2008) * Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008) * The Nutty Professor (2008) * Barbie Thumbelina (2009) * Barbie and the Three Musketeers (2009) * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) * Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) * Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) * Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) * Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) * Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) * Escape from Planet Earth (2013) * Barbie in the Pink Shoes (2013) * Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) * Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) * Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) * Barbie in Princess Power (2015) * Barbie in Rock'n Royals (2015) * Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure (2015) * Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) * Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) * Barbie Dolphin Magic (2017) * Sly Cooper (TBA) Illumination Entertainment * Despicable Me (2010) * Hop (2011) * The Lorax (2012) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Minions (2015) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Sing (2016) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * The Grinch (2018) * The Secret Lift of Pets 2 (2019) Laika * Coraline (2009) * ParaNorman (2012) * The Boxtrolls (2014) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)